Zen Garden (PvZ2)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies, see Zen Garden (Plants vs. Zombies). The Zen Garden is a virtual garden where the players keep plants that they have collected. Zen Garden returns in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time and acts similar to the Zen Garden in the first game. It was added to Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time along with the Far Future update. Plants Plants have two stages of growth. Upon reaching the time of the first growth, the plant grows and requires water again while providing a gold coin ($100). Upon reaching the time of the second growth, the plant grows and provides a boost. The boosted plant can be used in the game for one level, where it activates its effect as if Plant Food was given once planted. Once the boosted plant is used, the plant disappears in the garden. Marigolds can also be planted but produce five of each coin upon reaching its growth stage. They produce no boost (as they cannot be planted in game) and thus disappear upon reaching the second growth stage. Occasionally, a bee can be found in the garden. Guiding a bee to a plant will reduce the growth time of the plant by 10%. There is a small chance the growth time will be reduced by 20%, and a tiny chance that it will be reduced by 50%. Plants can planted on 6 pots, but you can spend 30 gems to buy an extra pot (up to 12 pots). When killing a zombie it may drop a sprout, which when planted, grows into one of the plants. Those plants can be then watered to grow them further. There are two types of plants: Marigold Marigold can only be used in the Zen Garden. After its first phase of growing it will drop five silver coins. After its second phase it will drop five golden coins and disappear giving the player 550 coins in total. Other plants Every other plant will drop a gold coin after its first phase of growing. After their second phase of growing, they will create a Plant Food Boost. Players can then decide if they want to activate it. After activating it, the plant's pot will start glowing. Gallery See Zen Garden (Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time)/Gallery. Trivia *When the player waters Torchwood, its flames go out. So far this is the only place it can be seen without its flames. *The Zen Garden features a ship's steering wheel, a pyramid in the background, a lawn gnome with Crazy Dave's face on it, a Sunflower rocking chair, and a boomerang (from the Bloomerang). *This Zen Garden does not include instant plants such as Cherry Bomb and Grave Buster since plants give Plant Food Boosts and instant plants don't have Plant Food effects. *As with the original Zen Garden, changing the device's time can be used to speed up the growth of plants without using gems or Bernie the Bee. *A rather helpful glitch can happen if the player enters the Zen Garden from any Endless Zone. When the player returns, the zombies, Gravestones, Plankless Rows, Minecarts, and Power Tiles will shift and change. This is useful to remove Gargantuars. However, this will remove your 200 sun, extra Lawn Mowers and extra Plant Food if done. *Another helpful glitch that happens when the player enters the Zen Garden from the Endless Zone is that all plants will be unlocked when you return. However, this only lasts for the current level, preventing the user from boost farming. *Sometimes Bernie the Bee won't sleep on the cob-web. *Each plant has a "happy" animation after being watered, unlike the first game. *When a multiplying plant uses a boost, the plants it launches out also activate the ability, but do not launch anymore. *Plants that appeared in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures have a happy animation similar to their winning animation. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Zen Garden Category:Modes